The Galactic Lombax Squad In Nefarious Revenge!
by Kevin Kevlar Hendricks
Summary: This is a story about the Galactic Lombax Squad that Ratchet and Clank started,after they defeated Nefarious 5 years.Ratchet and Clank needed a long break from saving the universe so many time,but little did they know farious would soon rise again to destroy Ratchet and is is my first time doing a fan fiction so tell me how I do and I work on Chapter 2 and 3 soon!.


Chapter 1: Demo the Demolisher

This is the story of how six unlikely Lombaxes travel around the universe, saving planets in need of help. Their mentor was Ratchet, a Lombax that lived in Metropolis with his robot pal Clank. They had been friends for a very long time, they were like two peas in a pod, you could never break them a part. They had saved the universe from many evil schemes and mass destructions. After their big fight with their arch nemesis Dr. Nefarious five years ago, Ratchet decided to form his own Galactic Ranger squad, because he needed a break from saving the universe so many times. I mean, a hero needs his break, am I right? You probably said no…well… Yeah! This Lombax and Robot need it!

One day Ratchet and Clank visited the IRIS supercomputer, and started to look for other people to join the Ranger Lombax Squad. Little did Ratchet know that there were other Lombaxes out there in the universe and this was a big surprise to him. Ratchet used the supercomputer to scan the Solana Galaxy and the computer pick up in incredible three Lombax life forms merely within the Solana Galaxy! Ratchet was so happy that he jumped out of joy. "Clank! The IRIS computer found three Lombax life forms! I can't believe it!" Ratchet said. "Yes Ratchet, I can see that. It's wonderful. We should head out and find them immediately!" Clank said. The planets that the three Lombaxes were on were planet Hoven, the home of the Bomb Factory where they made bombs and tested them, Quartu, the planet famous for making robots and armor and finally Nebula G34, a space station where they tested and made ships. "Ok Ratchet. Where would you like to go first?" Clank said. "Well, before we go, can we find out their names? I'm thinking we can cover more ground if we know them right?" said Ratchet. "You're right Ratchet. Hold on, I'm looking into it," said Clank. As Clank was scanning the planet Hoven he found out the name of the Lombax who was living there. "His name is Demo. He seems to be working at the bomb factory and he's been working there for 12 years. Hmmm. He could be an excellent addition to our Ranger Squad!" said Clank. "Okay Clank, let's head out and try to recruit him!" said Ratchet, readying himself for a fight if anything. For he did not what Demo was like, but he did know he was a Lombax and it would be interesting to meet another one of his kind. Ratchet and Clank made a run to Aphelion, Ratchet's starship, and told her that they were going to planet Hoven to go find this Demo. "Okay Ratchet, setting course to planet Hoven," said Aphelion.

As Ratchet and Clank were on their way to planet Hoven, Demo was working on a bomb that could stop time around him, while not affecting the user in any way. "Ah man! This is probably the best bomb I've ever made! It can stop time and reverse time thanks to the Zoni artefact I got for my 24th birthday!" said Demo as he kept working on his bomb. "Hmmm. I wonder if I should test them out now, or wait till I close down the shop." Demo was saying with a sigh. After about 20 minutes had passed, Ratchet and Clank safely landed on Hoven. "Well, we got here in one piece. Thank the Zoni for that!" said Ratchet "Yes Ratchet. Now where should we start looking for Demo? It's been very long time since we've been here and things look very different," said Clank. "Well, we should probably head off towards the smoke. Because where there's smoke, there is people, and they might know where he is!" said Ratchet. Ratchet had fastened Clank on his armor socket like always and they made their way towards the smoke. When they finally reached it, they realized they found themselves at a big factory and there were worker robots going in and out of the factory. "Umm, Clank. Can you help me out here? I mean you are a robot and they don't seem to realize I'm here," said Ratchet. Clank then hopped off Ratchet's back and walked over to the robot standing guard. "Umm, excuse me robot friend. I'm looking for a Lombax by the name Demo. Do know him or where I might find him?" Clank asked the robot. The big robot responded to him, "Hmm. Demo? Oh yeah! I know him. That's the boss. He owns this factory and we make bombs in here for him for his shop in town," the big robot guard said. "Thank you sir, you have been a big help," said Clank. "Sure, no problem. Ju-" The robot started to look at Ratchet and went nuts! "I-Is that Ratchet the Lombax?! You're a big hero! What are you doing here?" the robot said. "Well, I'm forming a Lombax Ranger Squad and the IRIS supercomputer picked up three Lombax life forms in this galaxy! So Clank and I are out to find them and Demo is our first pick-up I hope," Ratchet said to the robot. "Well, Demo is a very chill Lombax. Thought I'd never see the day where I'd see you come and get him. I've been taking care of him for a long time now, raised him myself," said the robot. "Oh, by the way, my name is Bob and it's an honor to meet you both! If you guys walk straight down this road it will take you into the town where he lives," Bob said. "Thanks Bob, for all your help. See you around!" Ratchet said with a smile and started to run down the road with Clank on his back. "Hmm. They're here to talk to Demo about joining their squad huh? Haha, they've got a lot on their hands with him," Bob said, going back into the factory.

Ratchet and Clank got to the town in no time thanks to Ratchet's trusty hoverboots. "All right, where could Demo be?" Ratchet said, looking into the town. "Ah, there! I found his shop. Huh. Aw man! It's closed…" Ratchet said as his ears fell low. "Huh?" Ratchet heard a loud BANG in the corner of the street, in an alleyway leading to the back of the shop. He ran in there hoping nothing happened to Demo. "AHH CRAP! I ALMOST BLEW UP THE ENTIRE TOWN!" Demo said. Ratchet had turned up and when the black smoke cleared up, his eyes expanded when he saw Demo. Demo was shorter than Ratchet. He had white fur with black stripes. The tip of his tail was black and his tail was white, almost like a panda. "Aw! Clank, would you look at him. He's so cute. Haha. Hey, little guy!" Ratchet said as his heart was racing after meeting another Lombax for what felt like centuries. "Hey! I'm not that short! Well maybe, but I will blow you u-". Demo turned around in shock because it was his first time meeting a Lombax in person. "R-Ratchet? THE Ratchet who saved the galaxy more times than I have made bombs?!" Demo was excited to see Ratchet and Clank for the first time. "Well Demo, little buddy. We have a lot to talk about haha. How about we go inside and talk?" Ratchet said to Demo. Demo took no time and brought them into his house. Demo was really happy to see them and the three of them started to talk about Ratchet's Lombax Ranger squad.

After a few hours had passed, Demo jumped and said "Yes Ratchet, I will join the Lombax Ranger Squad! Oh, and Ratchet? Here, you can have these." Demo went to his chest of bombs and gave Ratchet the Time Bomb he was working on. "D-Demo? you keep bombs in the house!?" Ratchet said with his ears perked up thinking the house might go BOOM any moment. "Oh, no. Don't worry! The bombs in the house won't work until you have left the house. Each bomb has a smart-bomb mechanism, preventing them from working inside here," Demo said with a smile. "This bomb is special to me. I call it the Reverse Bomb. It is powered by a Zoni artifact Bob gave to me on my birthday!" Demo said. "Wait, did you just say Zoni?" Ratchet asked. "Yep! Why do you ask? Is that bad?" Demo asked wondering if he did something wrong. "Oh, no. Just wanted to make sure that is what you said. You said Bob gave it to you, right?" Ratchet asked Demo. "Yep. He did. He has been taking care of me ever since I was a little Lombax," Demo said with a smile. "Ok. Then that's fine," Ratchet said. Ratchet wanted to find out more about Bob as soon as possible and where he got the Zoni artifact. "Okay Demo, pack your bags because we are going to find two more Lombaxes!" Ratchet said. "Really?! There are more of us out there?!" Demo said with this eye wide open. "Why yes my little friend. There are two more in the Solana galaxy and we are going to find them!" Ratchet said. "But first we should head back to my home and triangulate their position. Also, finding out their names would make it much easier," Ratchet said.

7


End file.
